


Leonard McCoy has Left the Library

by Xyriath



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy never thought that getting a damned library card could cause so many problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [prompt](http://slashsailing.tumblr.com/post/84508170513/but-imagine-an-au-where-jim-is-a-librarian-and-when-len).

All Leonard had wanted to do was grab a couple of books for some light reading, and maybe a couple of DVDs for watching. However, the entire situation had escalated once Joanna had found out, and now Leonard was at the library with a list that was at least twenty books long.

Finding the children's section wasn't terribly difficult. It took directions from a kid with curly hair and some sort of eastern European accent, but he recognized it when he stepped past the partition.

Finding the books, however, was another matter. At first glance, they _seemed_ to be organized by last name, but that didn't seem to cover all books, and he quickly developed a headache as he combed through the shelves. He was a doctor, dammit, not a librarian.

He heard the voice, but it took him a few moments to register it.

"So when he looks in the mirror, he might notice his hair needs a trim. So he'll probably ask for a pair of nail scissors."

Leonard lifted his head as the words filtered through his confusion. It was a nice voice, warm and expressive and male, and he couldn't help but smile faintly as he recognized the lines from a book he had used to read Joanna when she was younger.

"When he's finished giving himself a trim, he'll want a broom to sweep it up. He'll start sweeping. He might get carried away and sweep every room in the house."

Leonard should have been looking for those books, but he found himself stepping through the shelves instead. When he reached the end and peered out, he took in the sight in front of him: several children, lounging in beanbags or just on the carpets. A man sat in the center, ringed by a semicircle of the children.

He also happened to be the most gorgeous man Leonard had ever seen.

His blonde hair was slightly mussed, but Leonard had the sudden urge to get his hands in there and muss it up even more. His grin lit up the room in a way that not even the fluorescent lights could have, and more than that, it was infectious. The children were all laughing, completely spellbound as he gestured expressively with those hands, and even Leonard himself found himself grinning at the passion with which the man read. He didn't just read, he acted, miming fluffing pillows and drawing pictures, the latter punctuated with an especially dramatic flourish as he pretended to sign his name. And he paused after reading each page, too, angling the book and holding it out so every one of the children could see the pictures.

And the glasses, of course. The glasses had enormous thick black rims that should have been ridiculous, but only managed to make him look even more incredible. Leonard tried to ignore any subsequent thoughts, as they were decidedly _not_ appropriate for the children's section of the library.

"And chances are if he asks you for a glass of milk, he's going to want a cookie to go with it!"

The children laughed as he finished and closed the book. Leonard could feel his smile grow even bigger at the scene.

"So, who wants another book? Elizabeth, do you want to pick one?"

As the children chorused agreement, Elizabeth looking particularly thrilled, the man glanced up. The intensity of his bright blue eyes left Leonard breathless as the man grinned, and it took a few moments for Leonard to realize that he was staring.

He whirled away, feeling his face grow hot, and ran smack into a shelf labeled "Percy Jackson." Wait, that was on his list! Apparently they organized by series sometimes. Well that was lovely.

He began to tug the ones on the list off the shelf.

—

Far too many books about labyrinths and talking cats later, he had grabbed his own couple of books and crime drama DVDs and was headed to the checkout. He managed to get to the counter mostly without incident, barring a minor arm cramp under the weight of all of Joanna's books. One he got there, however, and managed to get his head out from behind the books, he nearly dropped them all when he saw the bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"I—oh. Uh, hi. I need to… get these." He gestured vaguely at the haphazard pile of books on the counter. The librarian just looked amused.

"All right. I need your card?"

"Right." Leonard fumbled for his wallet and handed it over. The librarian's deft fingers took it, scanned it, and then began to make their way through the books.

"Were you able to find everything today, sir?"

Christ, his voice was ridiculously pleasant even when he wasn't reading to kids. "Uh, yeah, I think so. I mean." He glanced down at the selection of reading material—children's books, for the most part. "They're for my daughter." Realizing that it sounded ridiculously defensive, he tried to salvage the situation. "So she'll be the one to tell me."

"Daughter?" The man's voice was light and conversational, but Leonard could have sworn that his blue eyes glanced over and towards Leonard's left ring finger.

"Yeah. Divorced, though."

The man paused ringing up the books and looked up. He didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows.

Leonard swallowed. Shit. He was about to open his mouth to offer an explanation when the librarian looked back down and continued.

"Bones TV series, Map of Bones, Maze of Bones… sounds like you have a type."

The words barely registered around his embarrassment. "What?"

"Never mind. These will be due in three weeks, the DVDs in one."

Leonard grabbed his receipt, grunted his thanks, and would have sprinted towards the door if that wouldn't have imbalanced the pile of books in his arms.

—

Jim's radar went off the moment that Hot Dad walked into the library for the second time.

He had suspected that the man was a dad when he had first seen him, but their conversation at the checkout counter had confirmed it. And, well, there was no need for an explanation for the first half of the epithet.

They were busy and he was stuck at the checkout counter, so he couldn't go and offer assistance, but he noted with some satisfaction that the man made a beeline for his counter the moment Jim was free.

"Nice to see you again," he greeted brightly. "Find everything you need?"

Hot Dad just nodded again, looking almost afraid of saying anything as he handed over the library card. Jim took it, scanned it, and began to swipe the books, glancing at some of the titles.

"More DVDs? And City of Bones? You really _do_ have a type." He grinned over at the man.

"I—well, like I said, the book's—"

"For your daughter, right? Nice of you to get these for her. You should bring her in, though. We've got lots of programs for younger kids."

"I—huh. I'll think about that one."

Jim managed to refrain from smirking as he finished and tore off the receipt. "Due dates are on the receipt. Hope to see you soon, Bones." This time, he couldn't resist one of his most dashing grins.

Once again, Hot Dad managed not to trip on his way out of the library, and once again, Jim was impressed.

—

Leonard had a very, very bad habit of letting minor responsibilities fall to the wayside when things got busy at work. And things had been very, very busy at work.

In fact, he didn't realize how distracted that amount of busy had made him until Joanna wandered into the office and noticed one of the borrowed DVDs sitting on his desk.

"Hey, dad? Didn't you check those things out, like, two months ago?"

Leonard glanced over in her direction, then down at the DVD. He frowned slightly. He had gone in March, right? And now it was—

" _Shit!_ "

"You shouldn't talk like that, daddy," Joanna said dryly, glancing at him over her book. "Mom says you'll get your mouth washed out with soap."

He completely ignored her, sprinting into the living room and scooping books into his arms.

—

He ignored the disapproving look the really cute librarian gave him as he shoved the books into the return slot and rushed over to the desk.

"Haven't seen you around in a while, Bones."

Leonard flushed at the nickname, cringing. "I, ah, I kinda lost track of time. And I think I probably got some fines I need to pay."

The librarian took his card and swiped it on the scanner. After a moment, his eyes widened slightly.

"Well, uh, Bones, looks like you've got seventy dollars in fines.

Leonard could feel himself going green, but he wasn't terribly surprised. " _Seventy?_ "

"Seventy. You've got a lot of books out, and the DVDs were extra."

Leonard groaned. He could afford it, but that was a hell of a lot of money to pay in _library fines._

He looked up at the librarian, despondent. "Do you take Visa?"

For a moment he thought he'd been imagining it, but no, he was right: the cute librarian was _smiling._

"Hang on," the man said with a laugh, and started hitting some keys. As much as Leonard wanted to be angry that he was being mocked, that smile made it rather impossible.

"I'm gonna see if I can't pull some strings and get this waived for you."  
  
Leonard took a moment for the impact of the words to actually hit him. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not, Bones? You're cute." The librarian glanced up at Leonard and smirked. "Need you to do something for me, though."

Leonard nearly blushed at the compliment, but he was too caught up in relief. "Sure thing. Like what?"

The receipt printed, and the librarian tore it off, writing something on the back. After he finished, he handed it over. Leonard looked to see that he had scrawled seven digits on it.

"My number. Take me out to dinner sometime." He grinned again. "Or at least think about it."

Leonard's brain practically short-circuited as he stared at the gorgeous librarian sitting in front of him. " _You?_ "

"Call me Jim." He slid the card over with a wink. "Fine's taken care of."

Leonard stammered out something that sounded like an "okay" or maybe a "thank you," then bolted.

—

Nyota walked over, arms crossed, a small smile on her face. "So he finally came by, huh? Maybe you'll stop moping."

"Yeah. Seems like he just lost track of time, just like they always do. Don't think it'll happen again, though, and I've got dinner out of it, too."

Nyota shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. "So you just wiped the fines?"

"Chris won’t mind.  He’s been hinting that I should find something to do in my spare time, anyway." Jim shrugged, grin unrepentant.  "And I think dinner will be worth it."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to have a sequel, but due to popular demand, here is their date!

Leonard stared at the receipt in his hand, smoothing it out with his fingers.  He had crumpled it with how many times he had pulled it out of his pocket, read the number on it, and then shoved it back in his pocket.  To be honest, he had memorized it by now, but he hadn’t yet convinced himself to actually dial the numbers yet.

"Is that that phone number again?"

The young voice, Southern drawl less pronounced than his own but still present, made him jump.  He turned to see Joanna, a stack of books under her arm and one eyebrow raised.

"What phone number?"  His response, automatic, caused him to wince a little at the sheer boneheadedness of it.

Jo just rolled her eyes.  ”I’m not stupid, daddy.  Jim.  The guy from the library?”

"Oh.  Right.  Uh, yeah, it’s his number."

"So when’re you gonna take him on a date?"

Leonard just sighed, shoving the receipt back into his pocket.  ”I don’t know if I’m gonna take him on a date, Jojo.”

She just rolled her eyes.  ”You’ve been starin’ at that number for like a week now.  You _wanna_ take him on a date.”

“I _might_ not wanna.”  Leonard wished that he didn’t sound approximately the same age as his daughter with that statement.

Joanna dropped the books on the table firmly in front of him.  ”Well if you don’t, you can tell him why when you drop these off.  I’m done with them.”  Her expression changed to a grin as she smiled sweetly.  “Will you drop them off for me, daddy?”

She turned and flounced off.  Leonard scowled after her, but the scowl turned into a sigh, and his eyes slid across the counter to his cell phone.

He reached across the counter and picked it up to dial.

—

Leonard had to stop himself from fidgeting with his tie as he stepped out of the car.  He instead smoothed out his pants—still a nervous tic, but not quite as bad—and closed the door, locking it and heading towards the restaurant.  He kept an eye out, half-hoping that he would see the familiar head of blonde hair, but also hoping that he hadn’t arrived too early.  That would just be pathetic.

"Hey!  Bones!"  The voice jerked him out of his anxiety, sending a jolt through his stomach and making his breath catch.  He turned to see Jim, all bright blue eyes and blinding grin, striding towards him.  He briefly took in the clothes Jim was wearing—slacks and a polo, unbuttoned all the way to show a peek of light chest hair, he noticed with a swallow—before offering back a smile.  It was decidedly less sunny and much more nervous, but he felt that he did all right for a man who was currently star-struck at the thought of having someone like Jim as his date.

"Jim."  He couldn’t keep the relief (relief that he hadn’t been too early, relief that Jim hadn’t stood him up) out of his voice.  "It’s good t’see you."

"Outside of work, too.  It’s a nice change."  He shot Leonard a sidelong glance, a slight smirk on his face, and Leonard could feel himself flush.

"Yeah, well, I guess I do owe you, ‘specially after what you did."

Jim leaned over, bumping Leonard’s shoulder slightly with his own.  ”What, so that’s the only reason you asked me?”  The smirk hadn’t left his face.

"Well—no, not the only."  Leonard tried to keep his voice casual, but he was quickly realizing that he hadn’t been on a date since before his marriage, and he was suddenly blanking on everything he had known about the rules of dating and wondering exactly how many had changed since he had been on the market.  "I mean, I wanna get t’know you.  You sound… fun." he finished lamely.

"Fun."  Jim tilted his head up, glancing around, smirk still playing on his lips.  "That why you chose Pier 39?"

The tone was gently teasing, but Leonard couldn’t help but feel slightly defensive.  ”Well, I—Jo likes it.”  It might have been touristy, but at this point it was his default go-to for entertainment.  He only hoped that his choice of restaurant made up for the choice of venue.

"I don’t mind," Jim said with a laugh, but when Leonard stopped in front of the restaurant of choice a few moments later, he could see Jim’s eyes widen.  "Okay, yeah, I _definitely_ don’t mind.”

Leonard allowed himself a small sigh of relief.  Yes, he had perhaps been thinking about showing off a little, but Jim’s reaction (even at thirty dollars an entree) made it absolutely worth it.

The reservations Leonard had made for 6:30 had Jim clearly even more impressed, and Leonard was feeling a bit better about the entire thing when they sat down.  Anxious still, definitely, since he doubted he’d ever get a second chance like this, but maybe this wouldn’t go terribly after all.

"So you like, uh, books, right?" Leonard began, perhaps a bit too quickly after they sat, quickly fishing for a topic of conversation.

"What clued you in?"  Jim seemed genuinely curious for a moment, but the wicked twinkle in his eye quickly set Leonard straight.  He shot a wry grin back at Jim.

"That reminds me, though, Bones, how did you like yours?  And the show.  Seems appropriate, for you to be watching it."

Leonard rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t completely keep the smile from his face.  He was probably never going to be free of that damned nickname, but it was growing on him much faster than expected.  ”I actually didn’t get t’finish it.  And no,” he continued.  ”I ain’t plannin’ on checkin’ ‘em out again any time soon.”

Jim just clucked his tongue, skimming through the menu.  ”Pity.  Seeing as last time I got a date out of it.”

He lowered the menu slightly, and Leonard had to look away quickly at the smug expression on his face.  It was so goddamned unfairly attractive.  If he wasn’t careful, he was going to completely forego the conversation on the date for staring at his companion—and wondering how he had managed to land someone like Jim.

"Yeah, well, wait for it t’end before you take that as a good thing."

Jim’s eyes narrowed slightly, his lips pursing as if he were curious about something, but before he could answer, the waitress arrived to take their orders.  Leonard passed on the wine—while he was tempted, he would rather remain sober this time around—and got the seafood stew, a favorite of his.  Jim went for fancy, with sesame-encrusted ahi tuna in a peanut sauce.  It was a ridiculous thing to worry about, but Leonard couldn’t help but feel as if his own order were a bit… uninteresting.

Jim handed her the menus and turned his head to look out the window, eyes reflecting the vibrant light of the San Francisco Bay as the sun set, casting an attractive faintly orange glow over him.  He had a slightly dreamy expression on his face, and Leonard wondered if Jim was enjoying the view.

He knew _he_ certainly was.

Jim took in a breath and turned back, tilting his head, the curious expression on his face again.  Leonard tried not to smirk braced himself for another teasing comment, ready to give back the banter as good as he got.

"This is a bit… extravagant for a first date, isn’t it?"  He didn’t look upset, but genuinely curious.

Leonard was the one who looked away this time, ostensibly under the guise of enjoying the view as well but really only managing to stare fixedly at a frame surrounding one of the windows.  ”I, uh…”  He cleared his throat.  ”I just wanted tonight to go well.”

Jim let out a soft laugh, then reached across the table to take his hand.

"Well, I’m definitely enjoying it so far."

—

“So your daughter—Joanna—liked them?  I’m glad.  The series is one of my favorites.”  At Leonard’s look of surprise, Jim shrugged.  “I like kid’s books.  There isn’t anything wrong with them.  Easy to read when you need a break.”  Jim turned his head and shot him a sidelong glance.  “Means you can return them faster, too.”

Leonard just snorted, sipping at his water.

“So she’s at… home now?” Jim asked delicately.  Leonard wasn’t sure if it was a veiled question about his ex-wife, but he figured he might as well get it on the table.

“Yeah.  Her mom’s back in Georgia, but we thought a change of scenery’d be nice, and she’s taken to it pretty well.  Jo’s old enough t’stay home alone now—been doin’ it off’n on for six months, since she turned twelve—but we got an agreement that she’s gotta go to bed on time.  She’ll be okay though.”  The last sentence was more for his benefit than Jim’s, but he said it firmly anyway.

“That’s good to hear.”  Jim’s lips— _damn those lips_ —were curving up in a faint smile.  Instead of teasing, though, this was softer, more genuine.  ”I’d like to meet her.”

Leonard snorted before he could stop himself.  ”She’s a holy terror.”  His eyes narrowed, and he shot Jim a critical look.  ”You two’d get along, actually, but I dunno if it would be good for me.”

Jim laughed at that, and Leonard’s stomach did another somersault.  Jim had said that he wanted to meet _Joanna_.  First date or no, this was… going especially well.

"So," Jim continued, still chuckling as he took a bite of tuna.  "You know what I do.  What is it you do?"

Leonard cleared his throat.  ”I’m a surgeon at Saint Francis.”  It always felt a bit awkward, almost like bragging, whenever he brought it up.  And it didn’t help, the way Jim’s eyes lit, though the kindness that was also in them helped alleviate the discomfort.

"That’s actually brilliant, Bones.  Wow.  Doesn’t really surprise me, though.  I mean, genius comes with forgetfulness, right?"

Leonard huffed at him, trying to scowl but not quite managing it.  ”Well you’re a right charmer.”

The grin on Jim’s face undermined the sarcasm in Leonard’s words, given how easily he _did_ find himself charmed.  By everything about the man, really.

Leonard rolled his eyes, trying not to flush—a constant state of being with Jim, it seemed—and took a sip of his water.  ”So, y’like kids, then?  You an older sibling?  Or maybe you have…?”

"Me?  Oh, god, no."  Jim laughed.  "I mean, I’m not opposed, just it, uh…"  He shook his head.  "And I’m actually the youngest.  Older brother."  He shrugged.  "I dunno.  I just like kids.  They’re honest," Jim finished thoughtfully.

"Sometimes too much so," Leonard agreed begrudgingly.

"I’m beginning to sense that there’s a story here."

Leonard snorted.  ”Maybe if we get to the fifth date point I’ll tell you how she managed t’talk me into havin’ the guts to call you.”

"Or I could just ask her."

"Kid, what makes you think I’m gonna let you meet her before our fifth date?"

"I can be very persuasive."  Jim smirked.  "But I’m glad that you’re already planning on taking me on a fifth date."

"I ain’t—!"

"Check, sirs?"

The both of them turned in surprise before Leonard gave a quick nod and lifted his hand.  ”One check, please.”

As they walked out into the warm San Francisco air, sun having disappeared over the horizon a good bit ago, Jim’s hand found Leonard’s and squeezed gently.

"I saw that bill, you know.  That was a lot more than a library fine."

Leonard glanced over at Jim, who was smiling, almost shyly.  He returned the grin.  ”Well, you can make it up t’me later.”

It took the space of two heartbeats and Jim’s smile turning into a smirk for him to realize exactly what he had said.

Leonard blushed so hard it nearly bruised.

"So—uh, where—where’s your car?" he stammered, letting go of Jim’s hand.

"I live right over there," Jim replied, nodding in the direction of some apartments.  "I walked."  He took a step closer to Leonard, tilting his head up slightly.  "So you know what that means?"

Leonard couldn’t stop staring into those blue eyes, barely able to take a breath to answer.  ”What?”

"It means that I don’t have to worry about leaving a car anywhere this evening."  A wicked glint had appeared in Jim’s eyes, and Leonard blamed it on what he said next.

"Well, you got anything planned this evening?  ’Cause I’m takin’ _my_ car back to my place.”  His voice was slightly hoarse, but he managed not to sound nervous in the slightest.  And, to tell the truth, the nerves were starting to pass, being replaced by a slow sort of excitement.

The grin on Jim’s face rivaled the sun that had set on their dinner, and he reached up, taking Leonard’s face.  After one breathless moment, he tugged it forward, pressing their lips together.

Leonard’s stomach did that flip again, and for the briefest of moments, he kissed back, fully enjoying the fact that he was finally getting to do what he had fantasized off and on about through dinner.

It wasn’t a long kiss, much to his disappointment, but Jim’s next words quickly took care of that disappointment and left him grinning.

"I’d love to."


End file.
